Didn't See That One Coming
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: Hairdressing is really useful, unless you are caught in a giant robot war on Earth. Yeah, that's me, soon to be hairdresser, but can't do a thing to help the Autobots win against Megaloser and his cronies. Damn, life hates me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: So, I've decided to do this idea as a story; it really just started out as a daydream. Oh, and me and my dad planned some of it right before school in the car, too. Also, I apologize to those who read this that are imperial system oriented. Speeds and some distances are measured in metric system, but height and weight are imperial.

-:-

Prologue

Hairdressing, one of the most useful courses my school had to offer. Except, large, metal alien robots don't exactly have hair…

A large red and blue robot stood in a metal hanger. "Sideswipe, Ratchet, I need you to head up north to western Canada."

"Why up there, Optimus?" a bright green robot asked.

"Isn't it just trees up there? What could be important to us there?" another robot asked.

Optimus looked at the two robots, "Because, like Sam Witwicky, she has a connection to us. She holds a key to Cybertron."

Like I said before, Hairdressing was a useful course to have at my school, because everyone I knew of had need of it. That is, until my day got fifteen times worse. Down at the Delta hotel, there was a career fair that our teacher 'suggested' that we all attend. All in all, only eight out of thirteen ended up going. We never actually got to the career fair; we barely made it out of the school parking lot before everything happened. Thank god I had my backpack on my shoulders as I sat on the bus with all my stuff, for I wasn't going to make it home that day.

The school bus was rolling out of the parking lot slowly, the engine taking a long time to get going. Beside me sat a girl in a grade lower, Dyanna, with her earbuds in. She too was in hairdressing, but she actually hated it. Her mom had made her sign up.

I decided to do the same and pulled out me hot pink earbuds. I wish they were purple, but no, my mom had to get me hot pink to match my new pink iPod nano, the ones with the touch screen. I hate them, but love them at the same time. Finding a song that I was in the mood for, I settled down for the ride.

Five minutes had passed when everything happened. We were nearing the gas station when the ground started to shake, _very noticeably._ Now, let me tell you; where I lived was about a good six hours from the coast, and that meant a fault line. We never got and earthquake, so I never knew what it felt like.

Dyanna noticed and pulled out her earbuds, turning to me. "Is there an earthquake?" I could only shake my head as I began to fantasize about the worst possible outcome that I could think of; a huge aft crack opening right beneath us.

I was wrong; a thousand ideas couldn't compare to what actually happened next. A giant explosion threw us off the road and into the ditch; I believed a gas tank exploded at the gas station by some idiot doing something.

Quite shaken from being thrown, I dared myself to glace around the totalled bus. Some windows were smashed, but when I saw something red, I ducked my head down to avoid looking at something. Blood is what I saw, and I can't stand it. I myself hadn't sustained many injuries, if any. My ankle started to throb a little, but nothing major. Dyanna was a little less lucky, glass shards were embedded in her arm.

Someone screamed, but I didn't know who had. All I noticed was that, looking out a broken window, I saw something _big_ coming up the highway. Something at least twenty feet tall and very shiny. The ground was shaking even more as it approached. "Oh my lord, what is that?" I breathed out and twisted my head in the other direction and stared out our own broken window. This time, I saw _two _large shiny things, one slightly larger than the other. "What is happening?"

The two I saw out my window got to us first, and I was scared nearly senseless. Before us were two overly sized robots, so I assumed that the other one was similar. Had they come to kill us? Why here, in this small town in B.C.?

The smaller of the two bent down and picked up our bus, causing most of us to scream. I remained silent, showing my fear that way. It set us back down on the road, upright. Maybe it was going to step on us with it's giant foot. It then bent down and a large metal face looked into the bus, freaking us out even more.

A large blue light stared straight at me for a moment before it lifted it's head away and reached a hand out, directly towards me. My heart began to beat faster than an F1 race car's engine. "Please no, please no," I muttered countless times as it grabbed me, tearing some metal in the process.

The last giant thing, a robot, had arrived and was currently fighting the taller of them all. I got a really good long look at them all. The one that had me was red, the other smaller one was silver, while the taller one was bright greenish yellow, and they all looked serious.

"Ratchet, I have her. She matches what Optimus said," the one holding me said in plain, everyday English.

The brightly coloured robot replied. "Sideswipe, take her to base, I'll finish with Soundwave."

I was suddenly falling towards the ground very quickly. The idea of slow motion only exists in cartoons, let me tell you; a moment I was falling, the next I was in a very nice car interior. The big question: where was the giant robot that was holding me a second ago?

The voice I heard from before filled the car. "Don't worry, human, you're safe from the Decepticon."

My mind was reeling. "Decepti-what? Safe? You killed some of my classmates!"

"I for sure didn't fire anything. Neither did Ratchet, it was Soundwave, a Decepticon," the voice responded.

"What on Earth is a Decepticon? And where are you hiding, I can hear you, but I can't see you."

The car sped up in a construction zone, so much that we were doing well over a hundred kilometres per hour. Way over the speed limit. "All that matters is that you get to the base safely. They'll have my spark if you die along the way."

"Okay, I'm just going to go along with what you say to save myself from a headache for now," I lounged in the chair, then freaked out when beside me appeared a person. Or rather, a digitally projected thing. "So you, the car, can talk. Okay, then."

The engine revved. "I'm not a car," it muttered.

"Then what are you? What about those giant ass robots that were fighting it out in the intersection? What happened to them?" I asked as I took off my backpack and opened it up. "Where are we going and how long will it take to get there?"

"We're heading to the United States. As for time, what do you prefer? My speed driving, which I can assure you that you will be perfectly safe unless a 'con decides to crash me-"

I looked worried, "And what are the chances of that?"

"Twenty percent chance if I drive super fast. Or I could drive human speed and the chance of a 'con appearing and actually causing trouble would be fifty fifty."

"Your speed driving sounds just wonderful," I replied. The car revved again and sped up even more. "Only, how do we get across the border? I don't have a passport. And what's your name? I'm-"

The car kept a constant speed of a hundred and fifty km/h. "Krystal, I know. My name is Sideswipe, Sides for short. The other with me is Ratchet, and the 'con is, or maybe was, Soundwave. Don't know what's left of him anymore. What's a passport?"

I shifted in my seat. "It's a form of identification for us humans. You need it to access other countries. Do you understand? And how long will it take with you speeding?"

"Oh. As for time, I'd say a good fifteen hours."

"Fifteen? Can I sleep?" I asked and then yawned.

"For fifteen hours? I wasn't aware that humans could sleep that long. Everyone at the base usually sleeps only six to eight hours."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but I'm planning on being conked out for a solid twelve hours. After that, though, I'll need a rest stop so I can, uh… go to the bathroom." I whispered the last part, almost embarrassed.

"Go into the back seat and lay down. Ah, there's Ratchet. Didn't know he could drive that fast."

The radio switched on and a different voice blared out. "Is she unharmed, Sideswipe?"

"So far as I know. Didn't see no red stuff, so I assumed she's pretty okay," Sideswipe replied.

I clambered into the backseat, which was very comfortable, and leaned forward. "Hey, Ratchet? Is that your name?"

"Yes, it is," the radio system blurted out.

"Why shouldn't I be harmed?"

The radio was silent for a minute. "Because the Autobots, us, need you alive and in fairly good health. I'm also the Chief Medical Officer."

"M'kay, well, my ankle hurts and now, come to think about it, as does my entire leg. It's getting rather uncomfortable."

"Can you wait until we arrive at base, or does it need to be looked at now?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll doze for a good twelve hours. Sides, if I start screaming in my sleep, either pull over or drive as fast as your engine will allow you to." After that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: So, here's chapter two of my first Transformers story. I hope it's okay… I've never read a story where there is a character who is learning hairdressing, and I'm in school for it, so I thought, why the hell not?

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think that this story would be like it is.

I Am Blueberry: I was kind of worried about how Sideswipe would speak. I can't do Skids and Mudflap, my brother writes those parts.

Ive-got-2-many-ideas: That's cool you're in hairdressing too.

xXTriforce-of-PowerXx: Read and find out!

-:-

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't moving and that it was night. Sideswipe had stopped driving, that much was clear. "Why've we stopped?" I asked groggily.

"You yelled out in your sleep, so I stopped. Ratchet wants a look."

I began to say "I'm fine," but stopped when I tumbled from the car. "Hey, that's not very nice."

"Be quiet so I can look," Ratchet said, and I realized that they were both giant robots again. A light appeared and it looked as though he scanned my leg. I sat there in amazement as I watched them talk in a language I'm pretty sure no one on Earth knew. I was then determined to learn how to speak it. I'm a language nut. "Broken leg, that's all I can see."

I then started to bounce up and down while sitting, "Okay, really gotta go to the bathroom," I muttered to myself. Of course, we were in the middle of nowhere. On the horizon, however, was light pollution. "How about we go to that town, please? I really need to go…"

"It's only three more hours to the base-"

"When a girl's gotta go, she's gotta go and she doesn't care what's in her way, guys," I explained.

"Alright," Sideswipe answered and changed back to into a car. It was amazing to watch and not be freaking out. Ratchet did the same so I hobbled back into Sideswipe.

Once back on the road, it took all of two minutes to reach a gas station on the outskirts of town. I flew into the little building and into the ladies room. Well, as good as I could with a broken leg.

I finished up and walked back outside, to see neither Ratchet or Sideswipe. Where did they go? I was about to go forwards when I heard gunshots. My god, was someone shooting at me? I suddenly felt my feet lift from the ground and saw that I was being lifted by Sides.

"Let's go, another 'con found us." He transformed, I guess, into the car and I was suddenly inside again.

"Just how many Decepticons are there?"

The engine revved and I was pretty sure Sideswipe was going as fast as he possibly could. "I have no idea, but way more than ten or twenty. The base is about an hour away."

"And you are going the fastest you possible can?"

"I can't teleport there, you know. If I could, we'd be safe and sound."

I yawned. "Who was that back there? Do you know who it was?"

"Barricade. He's a really bad 'con. Glad I can go faster than him." After that, it was silent for a good twenty minutes.

I sighed, "Sides, mind if I play a video game? I'm getting so bored." I pulled out my DS and started a game on whatever game was in it. I think it was Mario, but I really didn't care. I was bored and I needed a distraction. Time goes by faster when you are having even the slightest amount of fun. Thus did time right then; before I knew it, when my DS decided to die of lack of power, only fifteen minutes remained of this long ride. "Where are we?"

"Mission City."

"Never heard of it. Are we there yet?"

"Patience, child. Ten minutes and then we'll be there." Ten minutes felt like ten seconds because I watched the city race past the windows. Sides slowed down and turned left into a hanger. "We've arrived, kid."

I stared at wonder as more large robots stepped out for me to see. I counted five, but they were very tall. "They're good guys, right?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, they are." Sides stopped completely and the door swung open. I stepped out, putting all of my weight on my good leg. He then changed into a robot again and stood next to the others. I realized that Ratchet was also there, which made me feel strangely better. "Unfortunately, Optimus, her leg is broken."

A large red and blue robot sighed. "Very well," it said.

Suddenly, a door crashed open and a very loud, almost angry voice yelled. "Bee, why'd you lea-" It was a young man of about twenty who had started yelling, but stopped when he saw me. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know we had someone new here." I smiled, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Hi, I'm Krystal," I said, directed at the young man as I tried to ignore the gigantic robots above me.

He nodded, "Sam. Nice to meet you. I see you met Sideswipe already." I only nodded as he pointed to a yellow robot. "This is Bumblebee, and he's my guardian, sort of." Sam then pointed to the largest, the red and blue, robot. "That's Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots."

I nodded as Optimus continued from where Sam left off. I learned that there were indeed several other Autobots, the good guys, that were away from the base. Ironhide, a tall, black robot was the weapons specialist. He didn't look to happy with life at the moment. There were also twin Autobots; Skids and Mudflap. I got the impression that they were like my brothers; troublemakers.

"Okay, I'm just slightly lost. You guys, the Autobots, don't wish harm on us, but the Decepticons, who are basically evil, do? Why?"

The ground rumbled, and another robot appeared. This one was yellow, but different than Bumblebee. "Because they want our planet fixed, and don't really give a damn about stepping on something as small as you. I'm Sunstreaker, and unfortunately, Sideswipe is my twin."

"Cool, two sets of twins."

"Aren't you going to freak out that there are large robots standing not even thirty feet from you?"

I laughed, though it might have been a bit harsh. "Oh, don't worry, I finished freaking out before we left my hometown. Actually, this is rather cool. I never would've thought this possible. But, why do you guys want me? Why am I so special?"

Optimus knelt down, but he was still taller than me. "You are a key to our planet's history."

"Um, how would that work, seeing as I think you guys are way older than me."

"You are what we would call a technorganic. You are just in a human, or organic, form," Ratchet interrupted.

"And does that mean that I have a robot form as well?"

"Smart little human. Yes, although it won't be happening any time soon; you can't be majorly injured in organic form," Ratchet continued. "You'll be in the med bay for a while."

I shrugged and just stared at the Autobots. "Okay."

Skids and Mudflap laughed. "Oh, how quickly you won' wanna be in there. Ratchet throws wrenches at anyone who annoys him."

"Well, then I'll just be on good terms with him then. Lemme guess, you two've got tons of dents from him, am I right? Now why would that be?"

"Because they're both idiots," Ironhide said, sounding annoyed. "It's not just Ratchet who throws stuff at them."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "What 'bout you?"

"I have other methods of persuading them to think." To demonstrate, Ironhide pulled out two really big cannons.

"I'll keep that in mind."

-:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only own Krystal.

Me: And that's not that much…L

Krystal: So I'm not enough?

Me: Yes, you are.


End file.
